


People Get Change

by Frankenskr



Category: Red Sea Operation(Hong Hai Xing Dong)
Genre: "don't move", "use my gun", M/M, Sniper/Spy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: Li learns fast. Soon he can win Gu Shun in a virtual practice.





	People Get Change

“航向350，飞3海里，那个位置最好。”

李懂嫌直升机飞得太慢了。他一手扒着机身门框，一手拿着枪。直升机仪表上有实时的风带图，李懂是想让直升机飞到风带显示最偏西风的位置，他觉得那里最顺手。静风的地方反而容易起乱流，目前海面盛行西风，所以主风向的位置稳定。

这些念头在他脑中闪过，包括计算，包括评估，不过倏忽的一两秒。直升机只挪了一百多米，3海里，要飞一分钟。李懂不知道顾顺在这一分钟里可以做足怎样的准备——他只知道顾顺会做足准备。

因此他架好枪，将视线放入准星，让蹦跳的脉搏被遗忘。

“你不要动。”顾顺在他的记忆里说。

于是他的手就稳了。

经历过红海那次之后，他就变了。只要回到日常生活中，他的小动作就停不下来，好像永远那么着急，永远无法放松，永远做好准备有子弹飞过来。可当子弹真的飞过来时，他反而静了。

罗星在他的梦里无数次倒下，只是噗得一声，罗星枪丢了，人后仰，血溅出来。李懂害怕这颗子弹。

砰得一声，子弹打在直升机的机身上。李懂一动不动。

他不怕这颗子弹。

于是他在A队的频道里安静地说了一句：“对方有狙击手，在朝直升机射击。”

“直升机机动！”队长在波道里喊，这话喊出来之前直升机就已经动了，“李懂，我们现在进二层，你清甲板。”

“李懂收到。”

直升机的左右机动让他彻底失去了最好的位置。妈的，这就是顾顺摸他摸得太清楚。李懂做观察员做出来了老毛病，总希望自己安安静静有个地方旁观局势，老想找位置，找位置，找位置的最后结果就是丢位置。

他在心里记了一笔，要求自己以后改了这毛病。

人质被控制在甲板围栏边缘，背后是海和发动机，脖子上是枪，面前是五个敌人。佟莉破门出来解决三个，队长解决三个人后边的一个，李懂需要在破门同时处理持枪对准人质的人，然后是人质面前的一个。人质被控制在甲板是为了“展示”。整个过程正在网络上直播。他们这种做法表明他们对自己的狙击手有充分的信心。

顾顺知道李懂的想法，他甚至能猜出李懂会选择的任何一个位置。李懂想，我最不会做的是什么？

他顾及顾顺的厉害，所以最不会去做的就是先找顾顺。他会选择使用唯一紧迫的时机解决掉持枪控制人质的人——毕竟这才是目的，完成任务是最终的评判标准。顾顺会做什么？

想到这一点，李懂停住了。

在北非的时候，他并不知道恐怖分子狙击手的性格、习惯。这不是他应该使用的信息。就这一点来说，顾顺露怯了。

李懂额头地下一滴汗。

不能着急。

 

李懂放下了枪，换了望远镜。本能让他大概对刚才那几枪的位置有了评估。李懂拍了拍驾驶员。

“你回到刚才那个位置。随时做好机动准备。”

直升机左偏转弯，三秒钟之后，又一颗子弹飞了过来。李懂顺着找过去——直升机的机动让他头晕，可他早已在训练中习惯。李懂突然发现舰顶微微飘起的旗帜侧偏了一下——有风，没错，虽然风并不大，但看旗帜飘向的话旗帜所在位置应该在主风带，这一偏很可能是有人快速经过带动气流导致那一侧气压降低。李懂仔细看了过去，然后看到了顾顺的肩膀。

“航向飞030！速度不要太快！我上弹瞄准需两秒，你控制我们两秒内从正对雷达罩到正对甲板，可以吗？”

驾驶员点了点头，表示没问题。

李懂架上了枪，切到了红外发射。

队长在耳机里倒数5，4，3。

“现在动！”李懂对驾驶员喊。

下一秒，他暴露在了顾顺的射击范围内，他开了枪，换弹，瞄准，控制了一秒，佟莉破门而出，前三个人倒地，李懂在佟莉破门的时候便按下扳机，那三人倒地的时候，挟持人质者头部红色警示灯爆闪。

这个时候，他才回头看顾顺。

顾顺已经放下了枪，看着他。

他赢了。

 

“你这不是实战，是炫技。”顾顺皱着眉头吃饭，还在因为自己输给李懂的事情生气。李懂已经脱离了战斗状态，他手一下一下捏着手里的半块馒头，最后一气儿填嘴里了。

他站起来，端起吃光的盘子，俯视顾顺：“你犯了一个大错误。”

“什么？”

“你不该这么了解我。”

顾顺立刻就明白了，然后用了两秒来对自己承认李懂说得非常对。他缓慢点了点头：“是。我不该这么了解你。”

李懂嗅到了这句话之后的尾巴，将盘子放回了桌面上。

“但是？”

“但是我控制不住自己。”

李懂的呼吸停了一下。

顾顺抬起头看着他，盯着他，直勾勾盯着他，笑了一下。

“你应该知道，我这人就这毛病，手痒，能用的都会去用，除非有明确的命令。而且我喜欢控制你，我喜欢自己猜中你的时候那种感觉——别，你先别说话，”顾顺抬起一只手，阻止了李懂，“我喜欢你赢我，因为你拿的是我的枪。”

如果换任何人，李懂的拳头早就挥上去了。可训练期间有严格的纪律，而且，李懂竟然不生气。

顾顺乐呵呵喝了口汤：“明儿就结束了，去看罗星？”

“可以。”

“我特别喜欢看你不怕子弹那样子。”

“红海那次行动有这么大后遗症？都让你变态了？”

顾顺笑了笑，没说话。

即使李懂是再优秀的狙击手，他也永远会是自己的观察员。


End file.
